Hero
by SpiralStillDoll
Summary: Reader insert with Alfred and you!


::Hero::

America x Reader

Reader's POV

The one thing you hated most was the idea of being alone. You were always the new girl, always the bullied girl, always the girl who couldn't open up to her parents. Little did you know that this would all change, if you would simple reach out to someone who cared about you.

Your name was _ _, and this is your first year at (School name here). It had been about a month and a half since you started attending (School name here), and to be honest, you absolutely HATED it there. Bully's seemed to never have their fill when it came to make fun of you. Whether it was your hair, your sense of style, or your interests. On the outside you acted as if you didn't care, but it was slowly eating you away on the inside. Of course, this was the stereotypical school where no one bothered trying to help you.

Well...Maybe not quite _everyone._ There was one boy in particular that caught your eye. His name was Alfred F. Jones. He had beautiful cerulean eyes that could make any girl fall for him within an instant. His dirty blond hair with a stubborn little strand that refused to go down. He was athletic, participating in the majority of the school's sports activities. He was the kind if person that tried to lead others in the right direction, he didn't try to be 'cool'.

**That**, is what you absolutely loved about Alfred F. Jones.

Of course, you would **never** dare tell a single soul that, let alone Alfred himself. No, you were far to shy to do something that most of the popular girls couldn't you wouldn't admit it...Alfred's enthusiasm and positive attitude is was kept you going.

You were walking to your 3rd period class, Social Studies. You cheered inside your mind, that was your favourite subject. Although the teacher was some-what stuck in her own world, and huge mass of curly hair, she was nice and taught well. You were snapped out of your thoughts when Alexander(popular asshole), along with two if his friends, 'accidentally' slapped your books out of your hands, sending them in the opposite direction of your Social Studies class.

"Watch out, dyke" The boy said, with venom practically dripping from his voice. You kept an emotionless expression on your face, though that word stung like a 3rd degree burn.

You attempted to retrieve your books and papers that were scattered all around you. The bell had rung, and before the boy left he made sure to spit in your hair. "Tell anyone, I swear we'll make your life miserable you bitch" He said, along with his little group laughing in the background. You let one single tear escape, until you heard a lout 'bang' noise.

Your eyes shot up to the boys who were just picking on you. Out of nowhere, there was Alfred. He was hovering over the boy, who was currently curled up against the lockers. And was that...? It was! Alfred gave him a bloody nose! Before you knew it the other boys had slung Alexander's arms around their shoulders and ran out of they're like the devil was on their heels.

The next thing you knew, was Alfred was kneeling down next to you, with all of your papers and books neatly stacked in his hands. "...Are you okay _?" Alfred asked, his voice coaxed in concern. You looked at him speechless for a moment, captivated by his beautiful blue eyes. "Why are you helping me?" You replied stubbornly. Alfred let out a small chuckle. "Well I'm the hero of course!"He said, flashing you an obnoxious grin. You stared at him dumbfounded. "Oh, awestruck by my total hero skills?" He laughed once more.

Oh...? So your crush was not only a self proclaimed hero, but he was obnoxious too? Well, isn't this just great! You snatched your books out of grasp before he could say another word. Heading back to your class, you were pulled by your wrist, forced to face him.

"Hey...you don't have to run away from me..." He sounded actually hurt. You couldn't bare to look into those eyes, or you'd be under his 'spell'. Stubbornly looking down, you finally spoke "I didn't need your help!" He instantly snapped back "Didn't need me help? That's the thanks I get for saving you!" "_Saving me?_ Now those asshole are probably going to treat me worse thanks to you!" He stares at you, somewhat shocked. "And...And if it was so much trouble to help me, don't bother next time". You released yourself from his grip, and once again head to your classroom. This time, not to be stopped.

-This is a time skip, brought to you by I just wasted 5 seconds of your life-

It's been about 2 weeks since that little incident with Alfred. And not ONCE have you been bullied, hurt, or gotten dirty glares from popular students. You also haven't spoken to Alfred since that day. You were worried whether or not you went to far, were you to harsh on him? He was trying to help after all.

You were in the library during your lunch period. You had left your lunch at home, and no way in hell you were getting that mystery meat. It was a bit lonely in there, no other students were around and you were certain the librarian was asleep, much to your amusement. You took out your brand new sketchbook and began drawing. You hear footsteps coming towards you but decided to ignore them.

Suddenly someone quickly slipped your sketchbook right from you. You're reflexes instinctually told you to try to grab it back, which you failed at. Your eyes widened when you realised who it was. Alexander...The only difference was today he was alone.

"What the hell is this crap" He said, a smirk forming on that stupid face of his when he said 'crap'. You inched back in your chair, not wanting to deal with him again. He looked through your sketchbook and teared out a certain page, dropping the rest of your sketchbook on the carpeted ground. "What's this..? A picture of Alfred?" His smirk only growing wider as he said that. You looked down, a slight blush forming on your cheeks. "No way in hell he'll like so ugly ass girl like you" You covered you face with your hands, tears sliding down your cheeks. 'So...I'm just going to let him get away with this? It's not like there anything I can do...He's right about Alfred anyway'.

"I thought it was clear that you weren't allowed to bother (your name)" A voice filled with anger stated. You looked up to see who it was. 'No..no...NO! H-he's going to see the drawing!' More tears escaped from your eyes. "A-alfred...We were just joking around, r-right _?" Alexander laughed nervously. Is he...Trying to protect me...? "It doesn't look like you were just joking!" He hastily took the drawing out of his hand, and practically barked "Get out! And don't ever touch _ again!" Kyle ran out of there so fast it was like you blinked your eyes and he had disappeared.

Alfred picked up your sketchbook and held it towards you, waiting for you to speak. You retrieved the sketchbook from him, and right when you were about to take back the picture of Alfred he took it out of your reach. "G-give it back!" He ignored you and looked at the drawing, his face tinted pink. "...Is this me? I can't believe you drew me." By now, you couldn't hold back any longer. You quietly cried to yourself as he continued staring at your drawing.

He noticed your crying and dropped the drawing, letting it float down to the floor. "_-_, d-don't cry! Did Alexander hurt you, are you alright?" Alfred held you by the shoulders. You were waiting for rejection, you didn't know how long you could last. Looking down ashamed you said "I'm sorry for how awful I treated you...I didn't mean any of it". Alfred stared at you shocked for a moment, until he brought you into a tight hug. "Don't apologise _, I-I...I love you!" He said in a panic. You blushed bright red and pulled away from him, scanning his eyes for any signs of sincerity. "Please tell me you love me back...Please..." He stroked your cheek gently with his thumb, wiping away your tears.

Taking your silence as rejection, he prepared to turn away. "no...I love you Alfred!" You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him down to your height, kissing him softly on the lips. After the initial shock he kissed back, returning the same amount of love. Once you to separated for air, you were once again brought into a hug. "I love you (your name), will you let me be your hero?" You gasped and smiled, a faint blush still scattered across your cheek. "Of course Alfred...I love you so much"

From that day on, you were never bullied, never afraid to ask for help, and never alone. Why? Because your hero was always by your side.


End file.
